The Recital
by Penelope Pittstop
Summary: imagining the first meeting between Benjamin and Elizabeth Putnam........please read and review....first attempts at this are nerve racking!!


**The Recital**

The music stopped and polite applause gently invaded the room. The recital had so far been extremely entertaining and Elizabeth Putnam was just about to pass comment to her aunt when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the stranger. 

He was a young man, probably a little older than herself, dark haired, statuesque, and with probably the most beautiful eyes Elizabeth had ever seen. She was quite taken aback and was aware that she was staring but was unable to stop herself; such was the impact his appearance had.

Before she could prevent it his eyes met hers and they held each others' gaze for a few seconds. 

A smile crept across his face, illuminating it. It was a warm, friendly smile showing an open disposition and Elizabeth should have instantly known she was sharing an important moment with someone who would be very special in her life but for the feeling the smile provoked within her. It wasn't fear or any concern the stranger would harm her. It was a deep, primitive jolt within her, the likes of which she had never known. It alarmed her. Why did he make her feel like butterflies were waltzing in her stomach?

She found the sensation far too potent for her naïve sensibilities and looked away, unable to sustain the contact between them. 

He was standing towards the back of the salon with a group of men of a similar age and, judging from their dress, society. He stood out, however, for a variety of reasons. If the looks had not distinguished him then his dress would have….The ill-tied cravate illustrating he was not a vain creature, his dresscoat   was   a little worn also. He was giving a lively and loud recount of something to his peers and they were all laughing   heartily, their actions looking out of place amongst the demure surroundings. He was the centre of   their attention and as the noise level grew gradually his presence was filling the room. Rarely was anyone like this at these types of affair.

Her aunt, by now aware something extraordinary had happened, followed her niece's eyes to the gentleman   and offered;

" That' s our Captain Martin……Quite the dashing hero isn't he!"

" I can't sat I have noticed " Elizabeth lied.

Of course, it all made sense now. The whole of Charlestown was talking about Captain Martin. So little happened around here a newcomer always provoked a lot of attention, but this combination of good looks and seemingly heroic deeds had proved a very heady brew for the locals and it had been all Elizabeth's friends had been able to talk about for weeks now.

So this was he. She had thought he would be taller………..

She looked away and tried to focus on the pianoforte in front of her. Why wouldn't the music start again? She felt flustered, out of sorts. This person was very unsettling. It must be that he was obviously not suited to the polite, quiet society she was used to, unrefined, boorish. Yes, that's what it was. She took a small peek back over her shoulder to where the laughter was still coming from, by now several  of the more frivolous ladies had joined the conversation and the 

crowd around him was greater than it had been. At this rate no-one would be in the least interested in the music…..who did he think he was?? 

Finally, to her relief the musician returned to his seat and the salon quietened   down, leaving her to relax once more. 

Elizabeth was not a fool, she knew love could be unexpected, unplanned but she felt equally strongly  that love would not come in a rush,  a powerful force that would unsettle. For herself she expected a warm friendship that would blossom into love eventually. Passion as depicted in books was, a foolish notion, left best in books. Her suitors thus far had been gentlemen   of pleasant disposition, unthreatening, not giving cause for palpitations or swooning. She would leave the dizzy daydreaming about love to Charlotte, Elizabeth decided. 

" I pity the woman to be courted by him!" she thought to herself…..proud of her resilience to his extremely obvious charms.

After a short time, during a pause in between musical movements, Elizabeth became aware of a presence in the chair directly behind her, previously vacant. The voice behind her startled her at first, but also intrigued her and she turned towards it.

"Miss Putnam, a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you and your family."

He was even more unsettling close by. 

He thrust his hand awkwardly at her and when she reciprocated somewhat hesitantly he took hers within his own and firmly grasped it, offering a small bow. His eyes were so blue……

Her aunt seemed amused by the proceedings. The gentleman obviously more at home with his regiment than in the company of ladies; the young woman battling between feelings of impropriety and ill disguised attraction…………….

"How did you know who I am?" she was confused……

"I have been fortunate to visit with several friends of your family. You match your description perfectly."  His eyes twinkled with mischief. What had he meant by that?

Elizabeth felt herself flush with nerves, unsure of what to say. Her aunt remained silent, watching the scene unfolding before her with gathering interest. 

"How are you enjoying the music, Miss Putnam?"  

"Very well, Captain, thank you…" she looked down at her shoes, forcing herself not to look at him directly. She was unsure how to behave; no man had had this effect on her before….

She had thought this brief exchange would conclude their meeting, but to her horror he remained seated behind her.

"I was wondering Miss Putnam, being new to town, if you would mind if I were to call on you sometime soon. I am recently retired from my military career and my new business; carpentry keeps me so occupied it can be difficult to make acquaintances…"  He seemed extremely earnest in his request, it was completely disarming.

 Elizabeth felt herself falter, he was much softer spoken up close and away form the company of his friends. He didn't seem at all boorish now and she had to admit being taken in completely by his demeanour and lack of vanity. What should she do? The whole of Charlestown had, no doubt, witnessed their conversation. Fortunately the decision was not hers to make, the voice beside her taking immediate control of the situation, this ensuring a happy conclusion by condoning the pairing and resolving the issue of approaching a young lady without introduction.

"Captain if you would like to call on the family you may do so tomorrow at two."


End file.
